Song of Truth
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: With no memory of how she got there, Kagome wakes up in a strange world ravaged by a war against a great evil. Lost, alone and no way to communicate, she struggles to survive without the aid of the Inutaichi in a time of great peril against foreign enemies that would sooner see her dead. • Follows bookverse, sticks mostly to canon / not a tenth-walker •
1. The Old Forest

**Author's Note:** Follows the canon timeline in both Inuyasha and LOTR. If anyone is interested, I've created a timeline for this story. The pairings are undecided but the characters tagged are the main focus. And please note that Westron and English are two very different languages and I tried to show that here. Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Lord of the Rings trilogy and Inuyasha do not belong to me but to their respective owners, J.R.R. Tolkien and Rumiko Takahashi.

**Timeline: **Kagome arrives in Middle-Earth on January 21, 3017 in the Old Forest which is east of the Shire. This is about a year and four months before the start of the War of the Ring.

* * *

**Chapter** **I **– **The** **Old** **Forest**

The first time Kagome woke, she was confused, cold and alone. The sky was dark as she rubbed warmth into her arms and her breath came out in cold puffs. She sat up in a daze, the ground swaying beneath her. The wind whistled and the branches in the tall boughs above swayed in the night. Something felt off. But she wasn't sure what, exactly, was wrong.

Kagome was at a lost.

In the dark, she squinted and a cold chill drew shivers up her spine. The dark clouds looked ominous and she had a feeling it would storm later. The forest would provide little, if any, shelter at all. What happened? A dull throb formed at the back of her head, she could feel a headache coming on.

A pale moonlight peered through the canopy where shadows flickered, dancing in the twilight. Any other night it would be beautiful but it only proved to make her nervous.

Kagome searched desperately for something familiar. She reached deep inside her, where her reiki lay dormant and quiet, thrumming like the low hum of a beaten generator. Her bones felt tired and used; it was as if someone had taken her soul and bleed it dry.

Try as she might, only a dark forest surrounded her. The grass was damp beneath her bosom, the soil cool as she dusted the dirt from her skirt. She shivered, a chill crawling like bugs along her skin. There was something strange in the air and Kagome found she could not shake off the discomfort that rattled her bones. If a demon attacked, she was defenseless and utterly alone.

The last thing she remembered? Nothing. Her mind drew a blank.

Questions lay at the forefront, a heavy feeling of anxiety settling in her chest. Something felt definitely strange about the whole place, about the forest. It didn't feel like any dark spell or illusion she'd encountered before, but there was that thing she just couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't a bad feeling but it also wasn't wholly good either. Kagome was almost confused and just a tad bit scared. Finding the nearest village would probably be the best option. Maybe the villagers would be accommodating until she could find out what to do. Someone could point her in the right direction and she could eventually meet up with the Inutaichi.

A niggling at the back of her head told her otherwise.

With no clear destination, Kagome followed her instincts and used the stars to guide her. But it was strange, she didn't recognize a single constellation. She frowned. The stars shined a bit brighter tonight but the Forest was dense and….dark. She couldn't explain it, but there was a constant presence that just unnerved her. Mama once said, the stars always pointed home, if you looked at the right one.

Something was definitely wrong, she couldn't find the Big Dipper or the Little Dipper. But Kagome was never one to sit and wait for someone to come save her. She puckered up whatever remained of her courage and began walking, letting the light from the moon lead the way as her footfalls took her through the mysterious forest.

There was that hint of something very off about the forest again that set her on edge. It seemed old and there was this strange feeling of not being alone. Like something - or someone, was watching her. But it was silent, save for the tangled tree branches that continued to dance in the moonlight. She was immediately aware of how helpless she was. What happened, she asked herself once again and found there was a hole in her memory that she just couldn't explain. And she felt drained, like all the life got sucked out of her.

But she pressed on, comforted by the fact that at least she was alive at all. A small thought, however comforting it was.

Just when she thought her night couldn't get any worse, Kagome stopped and squinted in the night as something yellow caught her eye. It was her backpack! Could she really be so lucky? Relief filled her and she sought it immediately. Her hands grasped the familiar denim jeans in her bag. She hugged it close, aware of the dampness and slight odor it gave off. But she hardly cared in that moment. The entire contents at the bottom of her bag was full of mud she didn't want to think about. How long had it been out here? And why was it so far from where she originally woke up?More questions plagued her, but they fell on deaf ears.

Clothes provided warmth and meant she wouldn't freeze to death so she wasted no time in pulling the jeans on, finding comfort in her belongings. Things that were familiar to her. Kagome held onto that feeling and found a renewed strength in her bones. But still, what was it doing way out here? She frowned, unsure and worried.

Looking through her bag, there wasn't much in it. Just random stuff like some soggy chocolate bars, a few bandages, Shippou's crayons and the notebook she got him and her robes. The normally pristine miko garb was stained a dark brown with spots of blood on it. She couldn't remember what happened to her bow and quiver of arrows but that too was missing from her bag.

She reprimanded herself. _Beggars can't be choosers, deal with what you have, Kagome. _

Slinging the pack over her shoulders, a resolve settled in and a slow determination started low in her belly. This wasn't the first time she'd been stranded by herself and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Get a grip, Kagome.

With that in mind, she set a steady pace, forcing her tired and aching limbs to keep walking and shoving her worries to the back of her mind. The slope, thankfully, was fairly even and she even found a small stream that was flowing down. She dipped her hands briefly, the shock of the ice cold water sending a shiver up her spine. It had to lead somewhere, so she followed it, making sure to remind herself to bottle some water just in case. The faint moonlight shone like a beacon and she could, for the moment, ignore the unsettling forest.

That same discomfort seemed to have rooted itself at the pit of her stomach and she had the distinct feeling that it wasn't just trees watching her. Kagome wasn't sure if it was just her being paranoid or her instincts warning her. Looking back over her shoulder, it was pitch dark and the forest was once again, eerily silent. It was nothing, she told herself. She'd be able to sense it if there was something following her - whatever it was, that is. No matter how weak she felt, there was still some fight left in her.

She swallowed nervously, gripping the straps of her backpack with more fervor as she forced her feet into a quicker gait. She couldn't see the way the stream led but it had to lead to something bigger, like a lake or a river maybe. The faster she got out of this forest, the better.

Jumping over a large root that protruded from the ground, Kagome fought the need to yawn. Fatigue hit her like a freight train and Kagome found herself at the base of a large tree. She wonder briefly why she felt the need to sleep, it seemed too sudden. But her bag fell to the wayside as she crawled in and she found a small comfort in the way the gnarled branches and roots seemed to provide a cover for her. She used the overgrown moss as a pillow and found herself asleep in seconds, forgetting the eerie forest that watched over her.

She woke, hours later, with the smell of damp earth and spots of sunlight upon her face. There were birds chirping in the tall boughs and it sounded almost as if they were singing to each other in the early morning light.

The shadows that haunted her steps seemed to have disappeared along with the night. Kagome sat up and let out a relieved breath, somehow feeling rejuvenated as the sunlight peered through the canopy. The air was warm and crisp; she felt ready to take on whatever demon decided to come at her now.

Kagome set a rapid pace, intent on getting to the nearest village and finding the others. She tried to retrace her steps in her head and found she couldn't remember a thing beyond fighting Naraku. The details were so fuzzy and she found there were gaps and holes in her memory.

Was it a byproduct of Naraku and his illusions? They never worked on her before but he'd gotten stronger so it was completely possible. Kagome frowned, unsure. She spread her reiki, feeling out the area and still found nothing. That's….strange, she thought.

The slope began to go up and then down again, leading her winding through a path that seemed to go up and down more times than she could count. She found the stream from last night flowing on down. It was lighter now, and the river looked so clean and clear she could almost see her reflection in it. But the bottom was dark, or maybe that was just the way the forest was, dark and dank. She tried crossing it, but her footsteps haltered as the sound of singing reached her ears. The river bank was quiet and she followed the jaunty tune till she reached a high slope further beyond her.

Situated on the slope of a hill, sat a wooden house. It was a rather large dwelling, with green grass and bright trees. The sunny spot had such a warm and homey feel to it, Kagome almost couldn't believe it was real.

"Welcome! Fellow traveler who comes from far and away," a voice sang from behind her. She couldn't understand a thing but it startled her enough that she whipped around, confused.

Kagome blinked, surprised, as a short man appeared out of the bushes by the hillside. He was old, with a wrinkled and ruddy face, bright blue eyes and a bristling brown beard. Bright blue were his clothes and his hat, where a single yellow feather sat that matched his tall boots. He clearly appeared human, but not Japanese like she expected. He looked almost European or even American?

The old man smiled at her, unperturbed. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of him. His foreign appearance confused her, but he also didn't feel like an illusion or a malicious spirit in human form. It was strange, she couldn't feel anything coming from him at all. Only joy and happiness. It was so infectious that she couldn't help but smile when he waved his hand at her to follow.

"Tom is I - Bombadil, that is." He smiled, pointing to himself and the only word she could comprehend was 'Tom'. It seemed like an English name, which was even more strange because as far as she knew, there were no foreigners in Feudal Japan. At least not yet, unless she'd been dropped into another timeline. But that was impossible, right?

She couldn't find an explanation for it. Something wasn't adding up and the more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. The language he spoke was nothing she'd ever heard before, though it had an English distinction that she was vaguely familiar with. Back in school, she always aced her English classes but speaking it was a whole different story.

Kagome was undoubtly confused. And it was clear in the way she gaped dumbly at him, shocked.

"I-Is….Amerika?" She tried, waving her hands at the forest around her. Anticipation clenched in her gut as Tom continued to smile at her and she had a sinking feeling the more he spoke words she couldn't understand.

He beamed behind his shaggy beard with a tiny flower in hand before beckoning her to follow.

Kagome frowned. Whatever Tom said went right over her head. She tried asking him where she was in Japanese, hoping maybe a bit of it might be familiar but he just continued to smile and say more things she couldn't understand. What language was he even speaking? It certainly couldn't be English. She sighed, disappointed. Was this place not Japan? She couldn't be too sure, but then nothing looked familiar. His sunny disposition made it hard for her to stay troubled and sad but she wondered, worriedly.

Tom began singing a song, skipping and hopping up the slope and towards the cabin. She wondered briefly who Tom was and what he was, exactly. He wasn't evil, but then what was he doing all the way out in this forest? Again, it was strange and Kagome wasn't sure what to make of it.

Approaching the cabin cautiously but curiously, Kagome could see behind the house the land there was grey and bare, where strange shapes and mounds lay beyond. She frowned, but was rendered speechless this time when a beautiful woman opened the door. Her hair was golden, like the spun threads of a gold tapestry. She wore a long dress, green as young reeds, shot with silver like beads of dew; and her belt was like gold, shaped like a chain of flag-lilies set with the pale-blue eyes of forget-me-nots.

There was a certain ethereal glow to her, very faint but Kagome could see the soft aura that surrounded her frame. She wasn't human, but she also wasn't anything Kagome had ever encountered before. How puzzling, she thought, completely and utterly stunned.

The woman waved her in and Kagome found her feet moving of their own accord. She was in a daze, awed by this woman who appeared human but wasn't at the same time. It was hard for her to feel skeptical and wary of these people when they were so open and inviting. And their auras were bright and warm, full of happiness and joy. And something else too, she just couldn't figure out what.

"W-who are...you?" She asked the woman, her English shaky. The table she was led to was old and rickety when she sat down. It groaned under her weight but her aching limbs thanked her for it.

A bowl of steaming hot soup was placed in front of her a second later and a slice of buttered bread that made her mouth water.

The woman just tilted her head, smiling. It seemed they really couldn't understand what she was saying. The reality of it hit her and Kagome found all her newfound determination bleed out of her. Slumping in the chair, fear took root inside. The strange woman seemed so kind, her green eyes shining as they looked at her, probably in pity, Kagome wasn't sure. But she couldn't see either of these people being evil at all. Still, something told her there was far more to her situation than she originally thought. Was she so far removed from home? That thought frightened her more than Tom's sudden burst.

Tom exclaimed merrily about something as he pointed at the golden haired woman and he delved into a song once again.

The woman pointed to herself and said, "Goldberry." She indicated her hand and repeated herself again.

"Kagome." She replied, pointing to herself. So the woman's name was Goldberry and Tom was her companion? Husband maybe? She didn't know, but Goldberry just smiled and joined in Tom's song with her beautiful, ethereal voice that rang like bells.

The cabin was small but warm. There were a few personal touches, like the beige curtains and the small flower beds that dotted each window. There was a rug near the fireplace, where Goldberry had lit it and set a hot pot of boiling water over it.

Eating was a quiet and arduous affair. Kagome didn't feel all that hungry anymore but the food filled her stomach and warmed her all the way to her toes.

Kagome drew her legs up in the chair, stiff as it was, as the hearth was started and the room sank into a warm glow. Goldberry began singing a soft tune that seemed to match her mood, which was fitting in and of itself. She fell into a dreamless sleep that night, with nothing but the crackling fireplace and Goldberry's hauntingly beautiful voice to lull her to sleep.


	2. Bree, Home of the Horse Inn?

**Author's** **Note**: I never expected this story to be very popular so thank you to those that took the time to read and review. It really means a lot to me.

**Timeline**: Kagome arrived in Middle-Earth on January 21, 3017 and leaves the Old Forest on January 28th, 3017. She arrives in Bree that same day.

* * *

**Chapter** **Two - Bree, Home of the Horse Inn?**

Kagome woke that day very differently than the previous. The shadows that haunted her every waking step gave way to bright early morning. And in that moment, she thought for a second she was back at home, in Kaede's village, with the smell of fresh sage in the air. But then soft humming reached her ears and the room slowly sank into focus. Her shoulders slumped and reality set in.

_So it wasn't just a bad dream then_, she thought sullenly.

Standing, she pulled the curtains free in the nearby window and glanced outside. The glass window glistened with the fresh morning dew and high in the treetops, there were birds chirping along with Goldberry's hum.

Kagome blinked, a barely there sigh upon her lips as she looked about the room. It was wide and spacious. Her clothes and belongings were still in the same place she'd left it last night. So they hadn't touched it then, which was a relief although her current companions didn't seem like the type to steal anything from her. Not that she had anything anyway. Still, she'd been fooled by people who pretended to give her false hospitality and tried to kill her. But Kagome supposed that if she was still alive then perhaps they weren't really evil or bad after all.

She was still wearing her jeans and her school uniform top, she noted with a wrinkle of her nose. How Goldberry and Tom weren't bothered by it, Kagome would never know but she needed a bath and some answers wouldn't hurt either. An unsettling feeling had rooted itself at the pit of her stomach and she refused to accept the impossible until she had exhausted all her options.

The cabin was awfully big but quaint. Like the previous night, it still felt quite warm and homey. There wasn't really a kitchen, maybe a counter and what looked like an oven off to the side. The living area was rather big and there was a hallway that led off to some rooms. The fireplace with the ugly rug was bare and the rocking chair she'd seen Goldberry using last night had been pushed to a corner. It didn't look like they had any plumbing here; but then parts of the world were still primitive even in the twentieth century. Still, their clothing and way of living seemed so far removed from anything modern. Perhaps if she asked Tom or Goldberry?

She swallowed nervously as she went outside, witnessing the woman in question wading near the garden where the river bent. Her dress flowed around her and the mountain lay high above with the foggy mist of that darker place far behind them.

Tom was nowhere to be found and for that, Kagome was thankful because she wasn't sure how she'd feel asking him where she could go to wash herself. It'd only been a day and she could already begin to smell herself. Plus who knew when she'd get another chance to shower and stock up on supplies. It seemed as if she was very far from home and it didn't look like Tom and Goldberry had any mode of transportation. Kagome swallowed uneasily at that thought.

Goldberry turned as she approached and tilted her head, like she expected her to ask her something. How could she put it? She thought for a moment and suppose actions spoke louder than words. She mimicked washing her body and then gestured to the water, hoping Goldberry would understand.

For a second, Kagome wasn't sure she got her point across, but then Goldberry just smiled at her and got out of the water, gesturing with a wave of her hand for her to follow before she grabbed a basket of something from inside the cabin. Nervous, she wondered how she would be able to ask Goldberry where she was or if she'd be able to get an answer anyway. Communicating seemed like it would be a problem.

They walked a bit further down the river bank till they came to a bend that led off to a small lake surrounded by tall trees and shrubs. Everything in the forest seemed so old and...sentient somehow. Kagome found it odd.

Goldberry bent down and waved her near as she tested the water with her fingers. When she stood back up and gestured to her with her hands, Kagome just stared in confusion before it finally dawned on her. Did Goldberry want her to strip right in front of her? She stopped near the edge, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Sure, she'd gotten naked in front of Sango before but it felt different with Goldberry. Swallowing her nervousness, Kagome slowly unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, placing them neatly to the side before doing the same with her top and undergarments. Maybe this was a good time to ask Goldberry about where she was?

She pondered that thought as she stepped into the lake. Surprisingly, the water was lukewarm and it soothed her aching bones. Soft hands grabbed hold of her hair and she jumped, startled, looking back at Goldberry in surprise. She smiled and pulled something out of the basket she brought. It was wrapped in leaves and appeared to be a pink paste of some kind. It smelled wonderful, whatever it was. She expected bottles of shampoo and conditioner but then perhaps they didn't have that here if they lived so primitively. Kagome flinched forward for a second when Goldberry placed some of that sweet-smelling paste into her hands and reached over to her hair.

Was she….was she going to wash her hair for her? Holding her hand out, Kagome indicated the paste but Goldberry continued to smile and gestured to her hair. She conceded, figuring it was probably a lost cause trying to tell her she could do it herself since they couldn't properly communicate.

She was beginning to come to a harrowing conclusion. Just where was she that they seemed so far removed from the entire world? The question rolled around in her head over and over again. If anything, she should have been at the bottom of the Bone-eaters Well on her family's shrine. Not in the middle of a creepy forest with foreigners who didn't speak any English or know a lick of Japanese. They didn't even seem to recognize the language.

With Goldberry's fingers threading through her hair, massaging her scalp, Kagome fell into a trancelike sleep. She woke with a slight start, Goldberry's hand upon her shoulder and the murky water surrounding her. Frowning, she turned to the woman who looked down at her with a smile reminiscent of her mother's. In a moment like this, that's all she wanted to comfort her. Homesickness rolled through her.

"Where…is here?" She asked, her voice trembling as she gestured around her. But Goldberry just tilted her head and smiled, like she hadn't heard her speak. Her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"Old Forest," Goldberry said a moment later, indicating around her with a sweep of her hand. She repeated it again for good measure but even then, Kagome didn't understand the words.

What exactly did that even mean? It wasn't at all familiar to her.

"Old….forest?" She repeated, the syllables strange on her tongue. Was it a name? That would certainly make sense but then it still wouldn't help her understand how or why she ended up here.

Stepping out of the lake, the cold morning air attacked her skin with a fervor. She shivered, covering her private parts before Goldberry held out a simple brown cloth of some sort. It looked like nothing more than a sheet but she supposed it was better than nothing. Most people in the feudal era didn't even shower, maybe it was the same here? Wherever here was, exactly. She swallowed thickly, pushing that thought aside and refusing to really think too long about it.

She was handed a red dress and matching slippers, which looked like ballet flats. The dress was quite plain upon her, ankle length with white sleeves and ties that fastened in the front. These were what foreigners wore, like in European countries in medieval times. Her hands shook as she swallowed her discomfort and pushed her worries aside. Putting it on was hard, but Goldberry helped her figure out the ties and then handed her something brown looking that resembled underwear. She put the thing on rather uncomfortably and was surprised when Goldberry began combing her hair back and started braiding it for her.

This was all so very strange and surreal. It felt weird to her, wearing clothes that weren't her own with a woman who wasn't quite human and an older man who also wasn't quite human. This couldn't be Feudal Japan. But then where in the world did people like them still exist? Perhaps if she could see a map and had Tom or Goldberry indicate where they were she'd be able to get a better grip on things. They had to be somewhere in the world, things here seemed too medieval. And that scared her.

Later, when they got back to the house and Goldberry began sewing something in her rocking chair, Kagome sat about looking through her things. It was still very dirty and she wasn't sure how to ask Goldberry how she could get her things cleaned by that lake again. And then a thought occurred to her, she could draw out what she wanted! She grabbed the crayons and notebook that she'd gotten for Shippou and set about drawing a rough map of the world that she remembered.

When she was done, she had almost the whole page covered in different colors and tried her best to label each country in English. Tom had come back long ago and lunch had been some bread with meat and cheese that went nicely together. Kagome stood and went over to the duo who looked back at her with smiles on their faces. They were always so happy and joyful, it was hard to stay angry and frustrated with them for not understanding her.

"Amerika," she indicated, pointing to the large green blob that was supposed to resemble the United States. Then she pointed to a red blob a few paces over from it. "Japan," she finished, pointing to herself and then to the map.

When they said nothing, she bit her lip and gestured to them as a whole before pointing to different areas on her makeshift map. "Where is here?"

Tom stepped closer, a hand cupping his chin before a frown marred his usually sunny disposition. He shook his head and then spread his arms out wide and said, "Middle-Earth."

What did that even mean? What was...Middle-Earth? It didn't sound like any country or continent she'd read about. Her hopes were dashed and she sank down to her knees absolutely dispirited. The map lay forgotten at her side and she wasn't sure whether she should be depressed or angry.

She knew then, she couldn't stay here. If they couldn't help her, she had to leave and find someone who could.

The next day, Kagome tried to explain her situation again to either Tom or Goldberry. But they just smiled at her and spoke again in that language she couldn't understand. Their language was altogether strange. It was similar to English but at the same time it wasn't. She'd seen a few books laying around and rummaging through them further proved her theory that she was very, very far from Japan.

Balling her fists, Kagome tried to contain her anger and frustration with her makeshift companions. It was hard not being able to communicate with them or ask them where the nearest town or city was. She thought of just up and leaving but then reality set in and the thought of roaming the countryside without a clue where she was didn't seem like a smart idea. It may have worked out for her a couple times but she almost always got captured and used as ransom or nearly killed by her captors. Sometimes all of them at once.

So no, just leaving was not an option. Plus, neither Tom nor Goldberry wanted her to leave in the first place. And she'd look so rude without repaying their kindness back.

After the first three days, she gave up pressing them for answers everyday and fell into a routine of sorts. She got to go with Tom into the forest and observed him in his natural habitat. Watching him interact with the animals and the very trees itself was mesmerizing. The forest was sentient -almost alive in a way. She didn't know why she didn't sense it immediately but she could feel the forest as if it was a living, breathing thing. She thought places like these died in the modern world but maybe she'd been wrong. And that grey land, where the mist lay heavy and the dark shapes grew darker in the night, it felt odd. She didn't like the feel of that place. If anything, she sought to stay far away from it.

This place just kept getting stranger and stranger. But then, she'd never been anywhere outside of Japan before so perhaps it was a cultural difference?

As the days melted into a week, Kagome got restless.

Between going out in the morning with Tom to pick herbs and helping Goldberry in the kitchen, her days were filled with nonsensical singing and dancing. Not understanding the language was frustrating. Goldberry could probably tell how difficult it was because she began listing off random words to her in that strange language they spoke, with Tom often pointing at the object that correlated with it. Like window, chair, vase or door. Sometimes they tried using it in a sentence but she could only ever make out what they were saying by paying attention to their body language and hand movements.

She learned the language they spoke was called 'Westron'. Westron wasn't so different from English but it was still very hard and difficult to grasp. Often times Tom made a game of it, which made it easier for her to process the words. It was like learning to speak like a toddler all over again. Soon she had a plethora of words in her arsenal. But it wasn't enough to form sentences or have a normal conversation with either Tom or Goldberry. Still, it was a start and by the end of that week, Kagome finally decided she had to leave.

Goldberry probably knew she was leaving because she already had her backpack filled with food and other supplies she might need. Her clothes had all been cleaned and folded along with the red dress and ballet flats she'd first been given. Goldberry had also given her another dress in the same style but in blue and she thought it safer to blend in rather than stand out.

A sunny morning rose and by the time the sun was high in the sky, Kagome was all set to finally go off on her journey. It felt much like leaving home for the first time, when she had finally explained to her mom what happened to her in the Well house. Nodoka Higurashi had just smiled and wished her a safe journey but she never said goodbye. Goldberry was much the same. She just smiled, like she always did, and wished her a safe journey, saying something about 'Valar' and such but Kagome hadn't a clue what she was trying to get at. Whatever it meant sounded like it was important and meaningful in a way so she categorized that to figure out later when she could understand the language better.

"Where forest?" She asked in her broken westron, gesturing outside with her hands. She knew the word for 'forest' and by using her whole body she hoped it would help them understand what she was trying to say.

The words sounded strange on her tongue and she wasn't sure if she got the sentence right but she knew how to say 'thank you', 'yes and no', 'I need help' and 'I don't speak Westron'. The rest were words she learned listening carefully to Tom and Goldberry.

Tom was a merry individual, often dancing or singing a tune Kagome didn't understand because he always spoke in riddles. She learned quickly that while Tom was boisterous and bubbly, he talked very little about the...place she was in. Country; whatever it was.

He said something much too fast for her to keep up, winking at her before smiling. With a skip in his step and a tune upon his lips, Tom went off through the trees without another word.

Kagome sighed, finding it difficult to keep up with the funny way Tom spoke. But she trusted him to lead her to the next village or city safely, at least until she could get some real answers and maybe ask someone for help. But something told her it wasn't going to be that easy.

She waved back at Goldberry, running after Tom with her backpack full and her footsteps heavy with anticipation. She opted to wear her brown shoes but kept on the stockings and the blue ankle length dress that Goldberry gave her. They were better to travel in than the simple ballet flats.

They walked for sometime and when they broke the tree line, there was a large clearing with rolling green hills and mounds off in the distance. The day grew on and they walked, with the sun beating down against them. Kagome was glad they weren't cutting through that area with the strange mounds. The fog alone made it look eerie.

She shuddered and looked away from that strange place. Traveling in a dress was far different than wearing a skirt. She didn't know how Sango did it half the time, wearing a Yukata on a daily basis. Tom said not a word to her and he never complained about the slow pace, just kept singing something merry that lifted her spirits. She wasn't so good that she could understand what he or Goldberry sang about constantly. But even so, the merry tune felt nice.

With the grasslands far behind them, Tom suddenly stopped and turned to her, gesturing with his hand to the wide dirt path before them.

So this was it then, where Tom finally left her? She swallowed thickly, unwilling to admit out loud that she would miss Tom. He'd been such a good soul and though his singing was nothing like Goldberry's, she'd miss that too.

"I...go now?" She questioned sadly, her hands trembling. When Tom just smiled and nodded his head, she forced herself to reciprocate the smile and finally get on her way.

She bowed, rather fiercely, and thanked him as best she could in westron. Tom patted her back and said something back to her, which sounded like some kind of farewell before he offered her a flower from his pocket. He held the small lily out to her and she took it with a thanks, tucking it into her hair before she bowed at the waist and finally set off on the dirt path.

She couldn't see where the road led but if she followed it then maybe it led somewhere. Or past somewhere at least. She wasn't so confident in her ability to ask Tom what the name of the nearest village was and she supposed she wouldn't be able to say it either.

There wasn't anyone on the road and she suppose perhaps there weren't many who took this path or lived nearby because the ground began to grow uneven with overgrown grass sprouting everywhere. The hills rolled on for what seemed like miles and there were sparse trees that lined the area and dotted the horizon. She wasn't sure how long it would take to get to the next town but she hoped it wouldn't take more than a day. By herself, Kagome was made much more aware than ever just how alone she was. But her determination to get answers and maybe find a way home, fueled her footsteps and kept her going.

The day grew long and the sun began to set low in the sky by the time she found anything that remotely resembled a town. She could just see where the road got narrower and then, it evened out and the grass grew more short now as buildings loomed in the distance. There were many people in this town it seemed, she could sense them milling about.

The first of it she could just barely make out, with people streaming in and out a large gate with wagons and...horses! They had horses here! She'd only seen a handful of horses in the Feudal Era; only high ranking lords and officials had horses. The thought of a warm bed and actual people filled her with just the slightest bit of happiness. Someone had to know something here, she thought.

Kagome ran with a smile on her face, up to a large wall that was made of stone and wood. There were more people coming from the path ahead of her going through the large doors constantly streaming to and fro. She wondered why the path she took was so empty and bare.

Stepping up behind a caravan full of vegetables and fruits, Kagome peered around curiously and stared at the comings and goings with wide eyes.

The town was bustling with life but it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Her smile fell and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The place was a pigsty, sprawling with a stench so strong she almost felt like vomiting. It reeked of urine, feces and something else she didn't want to think about. This was worse than picking through demon entrails. She covered her mouth for good measure, holding her breath as she walked through. The streets were full of busy people walking back and forth, some tall and lanky, with long hair and heavy beards. Some were fairly short and she almost mistook a few for children but when she peered at their faces, they looked grown.

She swallowed uneasily. This was the ghettos, the slums. The buildings were run down and old, but some she noticed looked fairly nicer than others. They were snug up against each other, built literally so close that people were shouting to each other from window to window. There were pubs and storefronts with pretty signs swinging from hingies above them and glass windows with crosshatch patterns.

As she walked more into town, Kagome noticed a lot of the men prowling the streets had swords at their hips. She eyed a few of them warily, uncomfortable with the fact she was defenseless and more than a little out of her depth. She'd come across samurai and bandits before but they often paled in comparison to demons. But back then, she had the aid of the Inutaichi by her side. Here, in this strange place, she was alone and completely defenseless. Like a lamb left for slaughter.

Kagome shivered at the comparison but she put the fear out of her mind, steeling her nerves.

Someone behind her shouted and she jumped, whirling around as an older man with a scraggly beard snarled at her with a wooden stick in his hands. She bowed her head, the lily falling from her hair with an apology on her lips but then realized he probably wouldn't understand her.

The old man went on his way, ignoring her completely but people stopped and stared, some more openly than others. She felt too exposed and this town wasn't at all what she imagined it would be. The people didn't look friendly and some were even missing teeth! That wasn't such a strange sight, most people in the feudal era didn't believe in clean hygiene so maybe it was the same here? Her head rolled at the thought.

She ducked her head and ran down the street, nearly avoiding colliding with a drunkard who stumbled out of the pub with an angry man shouting at him.

The man was quite robust, an apron around his waist and nearly a full head of hair but it was clear as day he was balding. His cheeks were red and rosy, his face looking a bit mad but his expression fell once he turned and saw her. She stared at him, unsure what to say or do because she was lost, alone and just a tiny bit scared. Suddenly all the words she learned from Tom and Goldberry seemed useless.

It must've shown on her face because the man smiled, his moustache more pronounced than ever as he waved her in. Her shoulders slumped in relief and she felt grateful at least one person in this town could help her. They seemed very different than Tom and Goldberry; not at all warm and inviting like she'd hoped. But then what had she hoped for? Miroku wasn't here to sweet talk the village leader and Inuyasha wasn't here to scare people into submission. She didn't even have Sango's comfort to lean on, much less confide in.

Swallowing her discomfort and wayward fears, Kagome followed after the robust man. There were horses lined up outside the strange pub and when she looked up at the sign above the entrance, there was a neighing white horse and words she couldn't read below it.

Was it a horse inn? Maybe a place where people kept their horses? She wasn't sure, but she hurried after the man when his form disappeared inside the building. They stepped into a quaint room, which wasn't exactly a room at all but more of a resting place, really. The floorboards were littered with dirt and something else she didn't want to think about. The smell here wasn't nearly as bad as outside but still, it reeked quite badly. She wondered if it was from the people but then didn't put much stock in it.

Her pack felt like a weight upon her backside as she followed the robust man through a pair of swinging doors, where coarse laughter and jaunty singing reached her ears. Inside, the inn was bustling with life. It was packed full of people from wall to wall and there wasn't a single table that was left empty. Oddly enough, there were nothing but men here and the reality of it made her that much more aware of how dangerous it was being a female and completely defenseless. Had it been a good idea to follow this strange man? Her instincts had never led her astray yet but still, was he friend or foe?

At this point, Kagome wasn't sure she had a choice in the matter.

There was a tall counter that the balding man disappeared behind, where a group of tall, older men were waiting at. Most of them had swords at their hips, like every other occupant in the inn. It sent a strange shiver of worry up her spine; without the feel of her bow and quiver of arrows at her back, Kagome would never feel safe.

The man left her to the side while he tended to his guests. She garnered some stares from people, but that was made even more obvious now that she realized she was probably the only woman in here. Suddenly, Kagome was glad Goldberry had given her dresses that were modest and unflattering. Still though, the increasing number of stares she began receiving from the occupants of the room was unnerving. Her skin prickled with unease and she grew more uncomfortable as the day wore on.

There was a small comfort in the fact that maybe she could get some answers here, since it seemed like a pub where everyone convinced too and someone here was bound to know something to help her. Maybe someone here could understand her? Perhaps Tom and Goldberry had it all wrong after all? She hoped, with all she had, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otherwise.

For a while, Kagome just stood there off to the side while the balding man worked behind the counter. The day grew on and the crowd in the inn began to thin until finally, blessedly, only a few groups remained here and there. One of those little people had come by sometime during the chaos and offered her a chair while she waited for the man, whom she now began to assume was the owner, to finish with his work.

He came around to her then, looking down at her with a smile that she couldn't quite return. She tried, in vain, feeling a strange sort of nervous shiver down her spine. Right, how did she approach this now? With Tom and Goldberry, it was easier because they just seemed to know for some reason. Or maybe they didn't and just decided to humor her during the time she spent there.

_No_, she had to focus. Panicking wouldn't get her anywhere. Kagome stood, back ramrod straight. She wasn't helpless, someone had to know something and give her answers.

She tried Japanese first, to no avail. Chinese was next, then what little she knew of Korean, Russian, and then, finally, English. Each attempt only garnered her a head tilt until the furrow between his brows became more pronounced and deep. Her shoulders deflated and he looked at her sadly, his hands clasped in front of him.

"I...no speak...Westron." She tried, after a beat of silence. It was harder to call upon the words she learned from Tom and Goldberry but apparently the robust man understood because he finally smiled and nodded his head.

He placed a hand to his chest, saying, "Butterbur." He repeated himself several times more and Kagome got the inkling that perhaps that was his name? It certainly wasn't a question, his tone and hand gestures indicated he was repeating his name. She frowned, unsure.

"Butter...bur," she tried, the syllables sounding strange on her tongue. She pointed to him and said it again, lighting up when he nodded his head enthusiastically. So his name was Butterbur! A strange name, but she felt proud they managed to get somewhere and finally she had a name to match the face.

Butterbur gestured to her with a hand, waiting patiently. Right, she had to introduce herself too. Better to just come out and say it. "Kagome," she said firmly, patting her chest. She repeated herself several times because Butterbur kept saying it wrong but after the fifth or sixth time, she relented and just smiled, albeit awkwardly.

"I…," She started, unsure where to go from here. They got names down but now he was just staring at her in confusion and helplessness. He wasn't sure how to help her and it was their lack of being able to communicate that prevented them from moving forward. She huffed out a frustrated breath. This was getting annoying.

The doors behind her swung open and another group of people came through. Butterbur looked away from her and went back around the counter to help them, leaving her standing there unsure and helpless.

What did she do? Butterbur couldn't understand her and the chances of anybody here understanding her were slim to none. It was...very frustrating, to say the least. Kagome wanted to scream and shut her eyes, then maybe when she opened them again it would all just be a bad dream.

But no, reality stared her straight in the eye and suddenly, her situation seemed far more complicated than before. After some time, she sat back down and watched the comings and goings without really seeing them. She thought up all the ways she came to be here and warred internally with herself about what to do. What could she do? At this point, she had nothing but the pack on her back and nothing else.

_Get a grip_, she reprimanded herself. She slapped her cheeks for good measure and pushed any depressing thoughts out of her mind. It wasn't like her to be so down about something that was out of her control. She bawled her fists and categorized what was most important at the moment.

Shelter and food. To get those, she probably needed the currency, since it didn't seem like they traded goods here and she didn't have anything to offer anyway. Yes, a job for now to get her through. She stood, now that she had a clear game plan.

Butterbur had just got done helping another group of those little people, when she approached him with a more determined look on her face.

He turned to her approach, coming around the counter to peer down at her. He seemed rather impatient this time, probably because she was monopolizing his time away from his customers.

Kagome gestured hurriedly to the inn, then pointed to one of those little people that kept running around with serving trays of food on them. Butterbur stared back at her questioningly, confused. She gestured again to them, but grabbed a gold coin someone had left on the counter. Pointing to it, then to herself before making a sweeping motion with her hand. She mimicked washing dishes and carrying serving trays to indicate she wanted to work here. Did he understand? Would he give her work?

Butterbur thought for a moment, stroking his mustache with one hand as he looked at her. Understanding finally dawned and she peered up at him hopefully as he smiled at her.

He waved her to follow as he turned and led her away from the counter to where another pair of swinging doors were. She followed curiously, anxious to get out of the line of so many unnerving stares. There were two pairs of swinging doors they passed, one that was only waist high and another that was a normal height. She stared curiously at them, as the sound of banging pots and pans reached her ears. Another of those little people came through the smaller doors, a serving tray ladened with food on it.

She knew there were humans out there who had birth defects but they didn't have any aura she was familiar with. These little people, they were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. They felt different too, not quite human but not a demon either.

This place was beginning to get stranger and stranger, Kagome thought.

Moving past the busy part of the inn, Butterbur led her up a fleet of stairs where a hallway with rooms lay. Up here, it was empty and she wondered if these were guest rooms. She had no money to give Butterbur but hopefully her little charade told him enough so she wouldn't have to worry about money.

The hallway was dimly lit, with a single lamp lit by the window at the far end. The fading light outside lit the hall enough that they weren't just blindly walking in the dark. It was a bit musty up here, she noticed. Butterbur led her to a small room all the way at the very end of the hall. The room was very dusty, like it hadn't been used in ages. The furniture was rough and old, like if she sat on anything it might break. The window near the bed was curated over with cobwebs and years of dirt that she could barely see outside. Still, it was something. Kagome suppose she'd just have to clean it herself and make it liveable.

She perused the room, a feeling of finality settling into her bones. _This isn't_ _permanent_, she reminded herself. Temporary. Just for now.

Butterbur turned to her and it occurred to her that he was torn between wanting to speak with her and going back to attend to his guests. She couldn't take up his time but she had to try, once again, to ask him about this place.

Holding up both hands in a stop gesture, she pulled out her crude map she made in Tom and Goldberry's cabin. Kagome held it up and asked as best she could, where on the map they were. Maybe she was in denial, or maybe Tom had it wrong, but she fervently hoped Butterbur had an answer for her.

"Where…? Um, here? Amerika? Or different place?" She asked in her broken westron. The words in her head were a jumbled mess and she was sure she may be butchering the language.

Butterbur cupped his chin and peered closely at the map but shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Her shoulders deflated and her arms fell to the side, defeated. He patted her on the arm and left thereafter, closing the door behind him quietly.

As she settled down that night at the Horse Inn, Kagome wished not for the first time that she had the support of the Inutaichi here with her.


	3. Settling In

**Timeline**: Kagome arrived in Bree on January 28th, 3017. It is now February 1st, so about four days goes by in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Settling In **

Morning came swiftly and Kagome woke just as light began to color the sky in soft blues and yellows. The mounds off in the distance were silent and unchanging, but she could hear the hustle and bustle of the inn as another day dawned before her.

She wasn't quite sure what to do, as Butterbur hadn't given her much direction the previous day. Not like they could communicate much, though. How she was going to go about explaining her situation to Butterbur, was beyond her. Things weren't going to just solve themselves.

First things first, get settled in.

Kagome moved over to the tiny desk that she suppose acted as a makeshift vanity. It was little more than a small box but it held her things just fine. She pulled out the dress Goldberry packed for her the day before and laid it out on her bed. Her gaze shifted briefly to the door, where she placed a chair under the door handle to prevent anyone from coming in. There didn't seem to be any locks on the door and though her room was far removed from the main part of the inn, she was cautious on the occupants who came in and out of the inn. She didn't even know the type of people who worked here. It couldn't hurt to be cautious; her time with the Inutaichi taught her that much.

Putting the dress on was easier said than done. It was nothing like a kimono or her miko garb. She frowned, because the material was strange against her skin and being in it wasn't as comforting as she hoped. She much preferred the other dress, where it simply flowed around her. The hem dragged a bit on the ground and she suppose that with Goldberry being much taller than her, of course it wouldn't fit her correctly. She'd have to take the bottom in to prevent from tripping on it. Maybe later, when she could learn how to ask Butterbur for something.

After settling her hair into a messy braid, there was a knock on her door. She stood hastily, slipping her shoes on as the door opened and revealed Butterbur with his rosy cheeks and bushy moustache. He wore a worn collared shirt dyed a deep blue with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a white apron around his waist. When he saw her all ready, he smiled brightly and nodded his head at her kempt appearance.

He motioned her to follow him and once again, led her down past a dozen rooms and down the stairs where the inn was situated. It was still early morning and the inn was empty save for that little person from last night who was putting chairs down and wiping tables. Butterbur waved him over as they came to a stop near the counter where he worked at.

When he scurried over with an old cloth in his hands, he settled it into a loop on his pants and bowed to her with a barely there smile on his face.

"Nob." Butterbur gestured to the little man. He repeated himself again, with 'Nob' nodding his head vigorously before they turned their inquisitive gaze to her.

Nob, she noticed, had the aging face of a middle-aged man. He had a bed of curly brown hair that matched his pants and suspenders laid over a deep blue collared shirt. Like Butterbur, the sleeves were rolled to his elbows but she found his feet were bare, like she'd seen on his kind once before. Nob had much more hair on his feet though and his ears, when she saw them, were slightly pointed. How strange, she thought. Part of her wanted to ask Nob or Butterbur but she wasn't sure if that would be rude or not.

Butterbur gestured to her with his hands and she had the distinct impression that maybe this was when she introduced herself? She smoothed her fingers over her dress, clasping her hands before she bowed to them in return.

"Kagome," she said, pressing a hand to her chest.

It felt strange introducing herself using her first name. Too personal and too intimate, considering these people were but strangers to her. But then foreigners did that and they didn't know her customs. What was the saying? When in Rome, do as the Romans do?

Silence followed. Butterbur nodded his head at her with a shaky sort of smile that didn't quite reach his eyes while Nob simply frowned at her. It was almost as if he wasn't sure what to make of her.

Butterbur cleared his throat, patting his apron down as the door chimed and another of those small people came walking through. He seemed a bit more lanky than Nob, with a bed of curly russet-colored hair and clothes that have seen better days. They were in the same fashion as Nob but he wore bright yellows and light browns. Still, she could tell they were of the same race.

"Bob." Butterbur said, gesturing with his hand to the newcomer. 'Bob' smiled and he seemed much more friendly than Nob was because his bow was more enthusiastic.

Her smile was shaky but she returned his bow with one of her own that made them all frown a bit again. She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong; it only seemed right to greet them as such. Unfortunately all she got were strange looks. Foreigners didn't bow, though, so maybe that was it? It was going to be a hard habit to break out of; her customs we're ingrained, she couldn't forget it if she tried.

Butterbur was the first to wave it off. He talked with Nob and Bob for a few minutes before they went off to do whatever it is they did at the inn. Butterbur waved her through a set of swinging doors, the same ones from last night where a pair of smaller swinging doors were situated side by side. They went through the bigger ones and through the kitchen out the back door where an empty tub lay.

It was a grassy area with a few sparse trees surrounding it and a Well house nearby. The ground was damp and worn, like it had flooded recently but she suppose maybe this was where they emptied the water at. They must use it for something, anyway. There was a gate connected to the inn, she noticed, and through there she could hear the soft neighing of horses nearby. So maybe it _was_ a horse inn? She could smell the manure strongly from here. The stable-yard, maybe?

Butterbur led her over to the Well house and took the lever connected to it. He cranked it until a bucket rose filled to the brim with water. It wasn't exactly clean, but Butterbur took the pail off the hook and poured the water into the large empty tub.

He handed it to her after and she held it strangely, unsure what Butterbur was asking her to do, exactly. It wasn't a strange notion; more than once she and Sango would go down to the river in Kaede's village and grab pails of water for winter.

She supposed she was going to clean something in it if Butterbur was insisting she keep pouring water into the tub. It was strange he wasn't going to boil it first. But then maybe the people in this village did things differently?

After some time, Butterbur left her to fill the tub and she began the arduous process of going back to the Well, filling the pail up, and emptying it out into tub. It was such a long process but it kept her hands busy and her mind off the constant plague of questions that hounded her thoughts.

Maybe being here was a good thing? Was she just being delegated cleaning duty? She could do that, she supposed.

The day grew on and Kagome found herself without much to do when she eventually figured out that the inn didn't open till much later in the evening.

For the most part, nobody really bothered her. She met the cooks, Arnott and Wyman. They were quite older than her and she thought one of them were missing a few teeth but they were nice. Word must have gotten around that she didn't speak westron very well because everyone she met thus far, barely said anything to her. Or maybe nobody talked much here, she wasn't sure.

She observed much in the short time she had to herself. Apparently, Bob cared for the horses, or she suppose he did since he never left the area where the horses were. He was so much smaller than them but he handled them with finesse. That was also where the outhouse was and Kagome was definitely avoiding that thing for as long as she could. It couldn't be sanitary, not in the state it was in. Did nobody here understand basic hygiene?

As lunch time came around, the inn became more and more busy. People streamed in and out constantly. It looked as if the inn was the place everyone convened too; most occupants were male, however.

There were so many strange people who'd come into Butterbur's inn; some who looked like Nob and Bob, others who were tall and gangly, with swords at their hips. But Kagome noticed only the men here carried a weapon, not the women. She rarely saw them walking on their own, if any at all. In the feudal era, it wasn't such a strange sight to see someone with a sword at their hip, considering the hordes of demons that roamed japan. It wasn't commonplace, but it certainly wasn't too odd. The sight of so many in such a clustered area sent an uneasy shiver up her spine. Did bandits attack this town to garner such fortifications? Maybe mercenaries of some sort? She certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

The town, though, it wasn't what she expected. But she suppose getting just a glimpse of the place wasn't enough for her to judge it. Was the town a place of trade? Who was in charge of the town exactly? Kagome was curious, but she wasn't sure how to phrase her questions. Her broken westron was about as good as a toddler.

As the evening sun set over the horizon, Nob came out from the back door and set a stack of dishes on the damp grass. He left through the door again but came back out with a stool and motioned her to come over. The pail had been set to the side along with a bar of soap and a rag that had seen better days. She came closer and watched Nob rub the bar against the rag, dunk it into the water before taking one of the dishes in hand and scrubbing it. He did the next one fairly quickly and set it into the large tub she filled earlier that day.

Right. So she definitely was being delegated cleaning duty. She could do this, it was easy enough. Pulling her sleeves up, she motioned Nob the soap and cloth. If he seemed surprised by her enthusiasm, he didn't show it or say anything. After a while, when he was certain she could hand it on her own or maybe he was needed elsewhere, Nob left with a nod.

The air grew crisp and it became cold as the evening sun began to set. The amber rays cast shadows along the inn and she could hear the trees swaying, imagine the boughs dancing. Kagome repressed a shiver, neck deep in dishes that she didn't see herself finishing anytime soon. Nob and later Bob, kept bringing more and more dishes for her to clean. They were stacked in a neat pile near the door and she tried not to wince at her hard work being set on the ground. The muddy ground with suds of soap and other unmentionables were. What was the point of washing dishes when they were only going to put them back on the dirty ground? She didn't want to make a fuss so she added her next clean plate to the growing pile. It wasn't her job to question them, least of all people who were helping her and giving her shelter.

After a while, when the noise in the inn died down, Butterbur came out to her and motioned her inside. Bob came out from the stables and tilted over the big tub of water into the bushes nearby. He followed behind them quietly, exhaustion lining his face and the length of his body.

Dinner was a small bowl of hot broth with clumps of chicken and potatoes. There was buttered bread to go with it and a mug of...something frothy, set on the side. On closer inspection, Kagome found it was some sort of beer or ale, but it had very little smell so she couldn't be too sure.

Butterbur motioned her to eat, smiling when she dug in with earnest. He didn't have to tell her twice. Nob and Bob had taken their seats across from her, looking particularly tiny in the big chairs. They managed just fine and even put away twice the amount of food they'd been given. Currently, they were on their third mug of ale and didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

Sometime during it all, Arnott and Wyman joined them. They smiled and laughed along with Nob and Bob, drinking tankards of ale. She eyed her mug warily, unsure whether it was safe for her to take a sip or not. It wasn't that she didn't trust Butterbur or the people she worked with, on the contrary, they seemed very nice. Still, she was wary. And she was a lightweight with only a bit of alcohol in her in the first place.

Nob, seeing her untouched mug, held his up to her with two hands and said something she couldn't quite catch. He spoke too quickly for her but the others seemed amused by it so it must've been something funny. She gripped her mug with shaky hands and took a cautious sip, remembering to pace herself. The first taste of it didn't quite register on her tongue and she blinked, surprised. It actually wasn't that bad, she thought. There wasn't much taste besides the slight bitterness that came after.

The others held their mugs up and a joyous roar erupted from the others at the table. Wyman slapped her lightly on the back as she took a more enthusiastic sip. She smiled, feeling the shackles of her anxiety slowly bleed away.

Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad? Kagome settled into bed that night content and more than a little determined to make the best of her situation. All she could do was try and push forward.

* * *

The next day passed in a similar fashion as the last and Kagome fell into a routine at the Horse Inn. Butterbur paid her five gold coins for her work everyday and though she wasn't sure of the currency the people used here, it was better than having nothing at all. Everything she earned was kept safe in a knapsack in her bag. She wasn't sure how long she'd be here so planning ahead was probably for the best.

The others she worked with took to her quite well. It was obvious there weren't any women working here besides a really elderly woman whom she suppose was Butterbur's mother or such. She wasn't sure, but Butterbur doted on her and often scolded her when he thought nobody was looking. He introduced her briefly but the woman didn't seem to really register her and only stared at her in confusion. In the end, the older woman was ushered back into a room on the ground floor and Kagome saw hide nor hair of her.

On the third day, Butterbur had seemingly given her the day off. Or she suppose he did; they had a very trying moment of charades with Butterbur getting red in the face at trying to explain himself and Kagome not knowing a thing he was saying besides the obvious, "no" he kept repeating. She got the gist of it rather quickly after that.

Curious about the town, Kagome wandered the streets and examined the many buildings and store fronts. She thought for a second to ask Butterbur for a map of some kind but he was already quite busy as it was so she made sure to not wander too far from the inn.

There actually wasn't much in the way of things. She was sure there must be another gate somewhere but the town itself was completely surrounded by a tall stone wall. She suppose the gate facing west had been the gate she passed through, because there was that same elderly man standing guard there who eyed her strangely when she approached. She thought he'd been a passerby but it didn't seem that way. A watchman then? Or some makeshift guard? He didn't seem like much of either but then there were plenty of men roaming with weapons on their hips so maybe he was just a greeter of some sort. She didn't linger for long, though, because many a stranger gave her odd stares.

As Kagome wandered back to the Horse Inn, a group of shorter men came walking through behind another group in jewels and plated armor. Many of them were carrying large axes and wore fine jewelry on their hands and belts. She peered at them curiously and found they were all rather hairy with their beards braided in various styles that she found so intriguing. It was such a curious sight that Kagome nearly ran into one of them by accident.

The one nearest to her scowled as she side stepped and grunted out something she couldn't understand as she bowed and tried to apologize. The rest of his party stopped momentarily but when they turned to stare at her, they grabbed their companion and moved on fairly quickly. One of them, this one with a greying beard and a hat that oddly resembled a boat, swept over in a neat bow with a wide smile on his face and said something that went right over her head. He used his hands rather dramatically and she was aware of the many knives hanging off his belt. What was he saying? He seemed nice enough and she felt remiss in staring when she knew that wasn't nice. But she'd never seen people like them before. They had the strangest aura and though she didn't sense any ill will from them, it never hurt to be wary.

She stared, confused, but inclined her head at whatever it was he was telling her. She couldn't apologize in Westron properly so she bowed her head again and winced at the angry stare his friend was giving her. The axe on his back was rather large, even for his size and she hoped nothing violent came of this misunderstanding.

The man with the strange hat cocked his head curiously, but another of his companions yelled at him, interrupting their rather awkward silence. It was more awkward on her end because she kept flapping her mouth open and close, failing for the little bit of Westron she knew but forgot completely in that moment. She felt grateful for it though and almost laughed at the dramatic bow he did as he bid her goodbye.

As she watched them disappear into the crowd of people, Kagome continued her wanderings of this odd town. The smell didn't let up and she wondered if the people here showered at all because every person she ran into practically reeked. But then many here threw their slop out into the street and she was sure that didn't help much either.

_Enough wandering for one day_, she thought with a grimace.

Kagome went back to the inn much later in the afternoon and spent the rest of the night washing dishes with Bob with the heavy smell of manure and damp earth lingering in the air


End file.
